This invention relates generally to flat storage and display boxes and, more particularly to an optical arrangement for providing enhanced viewing of textual, graphic, and/or other symbolically coded information located on the inside of flat, transparent storage and display boxes for compact discs, audio tapes or the like.
Compact discs, which were first developed by Phillips and Sony in the early 1980's, are now a well established form of medium for recording a variety of retrievable information. Their popularity and success stem from their compactness, convenience, competitive cost, and information storing capacity.
Such thin, flat, circular objects are stored in flat containers referred to as "jewel" boxes. Such boxes are generally made of durable, transparent plastic such as polycarbonate or styrene and have been designed to occupy a minimal amount of space consistent with their protective function. The current technique for informing CD users about the contents of recorded CD information is to provide the information in the form of a thin paper booklet or sheet that is visible through the flat, transparent panel of the jewel boxes front cover or base, or both. In addition, uses also made of the edge of the box for display information about the title and author or artist of the CD. Many forms of CD case artwork have been incorporated into CD cases. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,221 shows the display of a "pop-up" display within the case.
The limited exterior surface of the conventional CD box, limits the amount of information that can be seen through any one surface thus requiring relevant information to be distributed among available surfaces. This forces a respective buyer to flip through stacks of CDs while scanning the front covers in search of the identity of a particular CD, usually by title and/or artist, and may be of interest and then turning the box around to examine the rear surface for information about the detailed contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,913 entitled "Compliant Image Carrying Printed Insert", issued on Dec. 22, 1998 discloses the use of horizontally and vertically oriented lenticulated panels in combination with interlaced images to convey different views by physically manipulating the angle of observance of the box. The lenticulated panels are formed into the outer covers of the display box and focus on an interlaced image in the thin paper booklet or CD below.
While optical approaches have been used in the past for using parallax effects to increase the amount of visible information within a jewel box, these systems require the molding of complex shapes into the CD case as well as precise positioning of the paper or booklet insert.
As the artwork provided in CD cases becomes more sophisticated, collectors and appreciators of album cover artwork are need of a simple mechanism for display the artwork shown in the paper booklets or sheets. Hence, there is a need for a solution to the foregoing problems, and it is a primary object of this invention to provide a solution through the use of optical arrangements which enhance the viewing opportunities and amount of information that can be visually detected by a perspective CD owner.
In view of the known art, there continues to be a demonstrable need for more efficient ways to provide significantly improved visual access to flat containers and display boxes for the purpose of informing perspective users about the contents of the containers. Further, there continues to be a need for improved ways to improve the attractiveness and facilitate the display of the album cover artwork and therefore induced increased sales of these products. It is a primary objective of this invention to fulfill this need.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide flange or stand means within the jewel box for attachment to the CD artwork to provide an easy means for displaying the artwork.
Other benefits of the invention will be apparent and will appear hereinafter in the following detailed description when read with the appended drawings.